A War Mages Heart
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: Remember A War Mages Path? Have you given up on ever seeing a sequel? Well I'm back! and Here it is, A War Mages Heart! Let's follow Midnight and Draco back to Mage HQ and find out how they deal with being together in their new inviorment. SLASH!


Title: A War Mages Heart

Author: AngelShinigami

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash, Language, Fluff (In later chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. Midnight however (The personality and character in general because after what I did to him I don't really consider him Harry Potter to much) and most all of the Mages as mine. Please don't sue or steal.

Summery: No story ends with 'The End'. Our boys now have to deal with classes within the Mage Society, misunderstandings, and a new evil that seemed to pop up out of no where! Read on and see how life continues for the War Mages as well as Draco who is now an official Seer Mage in Training.

Join old friends and new as we take another look into the lives of War Mage Midnight and Draco on their rollercoaster journey of love.

AN: If you are new to this series and haven't read 'A War Mages Path' I ask that you please go back and read that first as this story and the jokes within won't make much since without it.

Prolog

888888

Many people claim to know where Harry Potter was after his mysterious disappearance four years earlier.

Some claimed they were still in contact with the famous wizard, showing friends letters and magically created photos. Others said they'd ran into him on vacation and that he was living quietly in seclusion, waiting for his fame to fade before he reemerged. Still others claimed he had turned dark and that he was searching for a way to gain more power than 'He who must not be named'.

But no one could say for sure where the famous boy had disappeared to, he'd just vanished. No note was left, no evidence ever found. If one would pardon the pun, it was like magic.

Though to those who were in the know, the few that there were, knew that he was living a more satisfying life than he ever could have dreamed for under Dumbledore's withered, manipulative thumb.

You see, four years ago young Harry Potter was taken into the fold of Mages. A secret and very select group of above average Witches and Wizards who had the potential to be more than what society deemed acceptable. Under their careful tutelage, Harry Potter was transformed from the weak, frightened child he had been into a strong, self assured Mage named Midnight trained in every art of war know to man, beast, or magical creature, not to mention the style or two that was only known to Mages.

At seventeen, his assigned team was sent to his old school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to put an end to the Dark Lord Voldermort once and for all. But what happened ended up being so much more.

The team discovered that an old school mate of Harry Potter's had the gift of sight, a rare gift to be sure, so they called in a more experienced Seer Mage by the name of Brushfire, who began to train the young boy. Or so they assumed.

But as it turned out, Brushfire had only agreed to come to the teams' aid for her own reasons. Unbeknownst to the council, Brushfire was a rouge Mage who secretly agreed with Voldermort's views of blood purity and control by fear was ideal, but thought that her warped version of an already warped vision was far better.

So in a surprise attack she sealed away the last of Voldermort's soul and destroyed his body, which without the last bit of goodness within it was unable to maintain the darkness it had been storing within it and was destroyed up by its own evilness.

The War Mage team was shocked when they went after the continued evil only to find one of their own, but not letting it stop them, they still fought Brushfire and narrowly escaped the encounter. But thanks to unexpected help from he small part of goodness Brushfire had sealed away, Midnight was able to over power the insane Seer Mage and save his team in a dangerous mental battle that landed him in the hospital wing of Hogwarts for recovery.

The team went back to the Mage's Headquarters, heavy one trainee Mage. And so ends the story of our daring Mages and their adventures.

…Or Does it?

Chapter 1

88888888

Draco Malfoy was about ready to go insane. Not 'I need happy pills to dull the voices' insane, but the all out, full scale, 'Take a shotgun into a post office' kind.

It had been six months since he'd arrived at Mage Headquarters and been handed over to his new, official trainer and been assigned an official roommate now that his roommate had graduated and was off on a mission researching something Draco found more boring than his Mage training, which was honestly hard to do seeing as he had to stare at crystal balls or bowls of water for six to ten hours at a time, then go through various mediations and meditation techniques.

A point in the day he secretly liked to call 'naptime'.

Six whole months... and in those six months, he hadn't had one vision. Not one! Not even a little one.

He could tell that his instructor was getting agitated seeing as you couldn't train someone to interpret visions they weren't having. He'd heard her more than once question if he even had the gift or if he'd it had all been luck and insistent say-so here and there, seeing as none of the 'visions' he'd had had actually come to pass.

He knew that the more time passed without anything profound happening the more he was looked down on. Not a feeling Draco Malfoy was particularly pleased with, but that really wasn't the worst part of his new existence.

The worst part was the unforgiving white the was now surrounding his life. Not only did he train in a white room, to reduce distraction and influence, or so they said, but it seemed that when Harry had been talking about all trainees wearing white, he hadn't been kidding.

Thinking back on it, Draco guessed he had blown off the warning due to the black robes he was aloud to wear back at school, a fact he now regretted taking advantage of.

Everything he wore was white now. Shoes, socks, shirts, pants, underwear. Everything.

He brushed his teeth with a white tooth brush, with white toothpaste. He slept in a white room, on a white bed, with white sheets. He was even starting to hate looking in the mirror because of his naturally light, almost white, blonde hair and fair white skin.

Thank Merlin his food was colorful or Draco was sure he'd start casting the killing curse on everyone in sight, wand or not.

"You're lucky," Harry commented one night at their once monthly dinners which they had to be very sneaky about seeing as trainee mages and full Mages weren't really supposed to interact unless the full mage was the trainee mages' roommate or Training Mage. A rule Draco hated and complained about every chance he got.

"During my training, Aqua had me eat nothing but rice, sometimes, if I was good, I got boiled chicken breast, but that wasn't very often… I remember getting a warm swiss sandwich with no crust once, god that was like heaven…but seeing as that was secretly snuck to me by Jade, I don't think it counted…"

Draco simply stared at the reminiscing War mage across from him, being reminded once again that this wasn't the same Harry Potter he'd fallen in love with all that time ago. That this was someone he still had much to learn about, not that he didn't still love him, it was just harder and harder to relate to him the more and more he learned about his new life.

"You're kidding right?" He asked, looking down at his spinach spaghetti with meat sauce, suddenly appreciating it all the more.

"Nope," Harry replied, laughing at the shocked look the had flashed across his beautiful Draco's face. "And unlike you, mister 'I get my choice of drinks', I only got water. But such is the life of trainee War Mage. We go through so much more than any other Mage class… I guess that's why there are so few of us and why so many of us are older than most other graduates."

Draco nodded at that, silently thinking on the fact that Harry was just as old as he was and was already a graduated War Mage on an elite team that handled the more dangerous missions that even the top council members declined to go on due to their estimated survival ratings.

"Do you ever regret it?" Draco asked after a moment of awkward silence. "Becoming a War Mage, I mean…I'm sure there were plenty of other options open to you."

"No." Harry responded, not even thinking about his answer. "To be honest…I refused to be apart of anything that had to do with the war. I knew that I had to defeat Voldermort, that one day my destiny would catch up to me. But I honestly didn't care. Being sent to the mages was like a sign from god that it was time to make my own path. So I did."

He laughed softly as he stared down at his chicken alfredo and began to remember the first few months with the mages.

"At first I didn't mind, I just went along with everything Aqua told me. Training wasn't to bad in the beginning, but as time went on I hated it more and more. I didn't want the rest of my life to be nothing but killing and destruction, so I petitioned the council to let me find what I felt fit me best, and after looking at my history and current training progress, they agreed.

I did everything from crystal magic to weather working, but nothing really stuck. That isn't to say I wasn't good at it. I did well at everything I tried, but eventually the only thing left was war."

Harry paused and pushed his food around before he looked up into Dracos' clear blue eyes, seeing pure fascination and wonder at the story he was being told.

"I remember crying over the fact that no matter what I did, I was still destined to murder, but then Jade sat next to me and pulled me close… I'll never forget what he said to me, he said, 'War Mages are the worlds peace keepers. We are trained to do everything so that we can correct the situation with every other option first. Death is only a last resort.'

To my young mind it translated as, 'The world is stupid and we stop the stupidity', but really it's all the same in the end.

I had to work a lot harder to catch up in my training due to my 'soul searching', but I pushed myself twice as hard as Aqua pushed me, always setting the bar higher for myself then was needed, practically killing myself to reach my goals, but in the end it was worth it. I graduated a few months after I turned sixteen. So no. I have never once regretted my final decision."

"You can petition the council to try a different skill?" Draco asked hopefully, his eyes lighting at the thought of actually doing something except twiddling his thumbs and hoping that his head would decide that today would be the day that it would grace his with a stomach churning, brain melting vision.

"Yes," Midnight replied, sipping at the milk he'd been able to secure for himself that night. "But it has to be a very special case. I'm not sure what they consider a 'special case' but it took a long time for them to approve my application and I honestly think one of the deciding factors was the fact that in a show of defiance against what Aqua had been trying to teach me that day I set her hair on fire and turned her a bright orange-ish color on the cellular level…"

'Well there went that idea…' Draco grumbled mentally, pushing away the swirl of anger and jealousy at his boyfriends' power, even without a power focus.

"Harry, I'm bored! Nothing is happening and my trainer is getting more and more strict everyday I don't get a flash of anything." He said strongly, hoping to impress upon the full mage his distress. "I'd even take a vision of a cat licking itself by this point!"

Harry sighed and thanked Merlin that they were securely alone in Draco's room, his new roommate off for some extra training or so she said.

"Draco, we have got to talk about your free use of my name…" He murmured tiredly as he took another bite of the pasta that was now less than luke warm and was quickly loosing it's flavor the more Draco glared at him.

"Of for fucks sake, who is going to hear us in here?" Draco asked, throwing his fork down onto his plate in disgust. "You are so paranoid. Two silencing spells and an alert charm to let you know if someone even has the idea of opening the door, which is locked so securely that even a Gringotts curse breaker couldn't get in…I hate this!"

Harry sighed and set his fork down as well, readying himself for the familiar argument that they had every time they were able to see one another, which honestly wasn't all that often.

"I hate this stupid sneaking around and all the secrets and always being alone and on the outside of every circle in this stupid place!" Draco shouted angrily, making Harry very glad he'd put up that extra silencing spell.

"Well what do you want me to do Draco? I come to see you when I can and I always make sure to eat with you when possible." He replied, mentally chorusing Draco's words as they were being said.

"I can count the times we've seen each other since I've been here on my fingers! That includes that diners you are so proud of being able to 'arrange'. I want to be able to laugh with you in the halls and kiss you freely, in the light, not in a dark corner when I can catch you by surprise. I want to eat like a normal couple." Draco complained back, looking down at the red and green mess that no longer looked appetizing.

"We are eating like a normal couple." Midnight replied, reaching out for his boyfriends' pale hand.

"This is not normal!" Draco raged, picking up his plate and throwing it at the silver haired mage's head, missing him by mere millimeters. "Eating on my bed, or in an abandoned corridor, or even in the kitchens after hours, where no one can see us, is not normal!"

Harry barely dodged the flying plate of pasta as he backed up a pace from the wild rage that filled the blonde across from him.

"Draco, I can't do anything about the fact that we can't see each other as much as we'd like." Harry tried, knowing that his words were falling on deaf ears as Draco shifted his icy eyes over to a plain white wall and ignored him for a moment.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's true…" Draco murmured, pulling his arms around his body to ward off the arms he knew would encircle him if he didn't. "I remember you talking about your training…how you and Jade had gotten together barely a month after you'd been here. I remember you talking about the trouble you two got into…"

"So?" Harry asked, shifting his barely touched food over to the white nightstand to his right so he could move closer to the strangely calm blonde.

"The point is that you weren't afraid to be seen with him, even though it was wrong, why won't you be seen with me like that?" Draco asked, shifting his gaze from the wall to the sliver haired mage.

"Our situation is different then that." Harry replied, reaching out for his boyfriend before he thought twice about it and folded his hands in his lap.

"How?" Draco asked. "What's the difference? Is it that you are the full mage now and I'm the trainee? What? Was it because you were the trainee and it was taboo, but it was you, so it was ok?"

"No." Harry replied, standing to gather his duster and shoes.

"Then what?" Draco shouted, jumping from his bed and spinning the War Mage around swiftly.

"What!" He shouted again, shaking the slightly smaller mage.

"It's not like that Draco," Harry sighed, shifting his silver eyes to gaze into the blonde's blue ones. "The truth of the matter is that Jade and I were both War Mages. It's not a big secret. It's not that we were flaunting our relationship, we were just together all the time, so no one looked at us to closely. But you are a Trainee Seer Mage. We live different lives, our destinies are different, and if you really want to know, our paths should never cross because various reasons that are much to complicated to get into now. I am doing the best I can to make this work. I care for you so much you distract me on occasions, which is dangerous. Do you get it Draco?"

Draco slowly nodded, taking a few steps away from the full mage.

"What you're saying is that no matter what we do we can't be together." He whispered softly, turning his back to the other boy.

"No, that's not it," Harry replied, trying to get his Draco to turn around, to look at him.

"Isn't it?" Draco asked, keeping his back to the mage. "It's not like I'm going to get assigned to your team when…if I graduate. You'll always be throwing yourself into dangerous situations, while I'll be sitting around staring into something, be it water or fire or whatever, being able to do nothing to help you. Let's face it, we got together because of convenience. It wasn't because we were in love. To be honest we don't know anything about one another. We never really have."

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Harry asked, his blood seeming to freeze in his veins, his heart skipping a beat, a tremendous feeling of 'bad' seeming to wash over him.

"I'm saying that I'm not sure if I love you. I'm really not sure if I ever did." He replied, finally turning to look at the silver haired war mage he'd unknowingly just devastated. "I loved Harry Potter. But he really is dead isn't he? You killed him in order to make a new life for yourself. Sure, there are still shreds here or there, but the Harry Potter I knew is truly gone, replaced instead by the War Mage Midnight.

Harry Potter is part of your past. A part I guess I was trying so desperately to hold onto… a part that I wanted to still be alive, because I thought if I wished with all of my heart he would come back and fall in love with me just as much as I'd fallen for him. But I think it's time to let go.

You let go of your past and didn't look back. And let's be honest," He chuckled bitterly, tightening his arms around his body to try to warm his heart from his icy words. "You never would've looked back if you hadn't been assigned the stupid task of taking out Voldermort. You didn't even trust… or love me enough to tell me your name. It was an accident I found out.

There hasn't been one step in our relationship that has been of our own choosing, not really. Oh sure us sleeping together for the first time was our choice, but that isn't a way to start a relationship. Not a real one at least."

"Please," Harry begged, reaching out for the blonde he had come to love so much. "Draco, don't do this. Sure we got together through a series of odd events and strange circumstances, but we love each other. I love you Draco, and I know you love me!"

"I can't say that for sure…" Draco whispered. "I think we should spend some time apart."

"More than we already do?" Midnight tried to joke, placing his hands on the blondes arms.

"Don't do that, I'm serious." Draco scowled, moving away from the warm touch he craved so much. "We need to spend time away from one another in a non-together type way. I need to let Harry Potter go and with you around, looking so much like him, I can't do that."

"Draco-" Harry tried, only to be cut off and dismissed by the blonde in the same breath.

"Goodbye War Mage Midnight. Maybe we'll see each other again…maybe not."

Harry tried to say something else to his now ex-lover, he pleaded and begged, but nothing worked and eventually he released the spells on the room and quietly left, holding in his tears until he was back in his own room, where Quicksilver took one look at him before she wrapped her arms around him and let him cry, not even asking what had happened.

Back in his own rooms Draco wasn't doing much better, but unlike Harry, who had someone to hold him and tell him it would be all better, Draco sank onto his bed alone, not even caring about the red and green mess that decorated his pillows and the white wall behind his bed.

He'd couldn't believe what he'd just done. He hadn't been thinking and his mouth and emotions had run away with him once again and before he'd realized it, he was breaking up with the man he loved. What had he been thinking? Why hadn't he stopped talking the moment he saw the crushed look on his War Mages face? How could he do that to someone he loved?

'You wouldn't have done that to Tony…' The small part of his brain whispered. 'You wouldn't have said such things unless they were true right? Maybe you don't love him…'

Draco was about to tell the mental voice to sod off when his bed room door was thrown open and his roommate breezed into the room.

Unlike his previous roommate, who had been full of beautiful smiles and was always willing to share his good mood with whoever happened to be closest to him, his new roommate was a cold stuck up girl that cared about nothing more than her own selfish needs and who was sleeping with who behind who's back, she reminded him of an odd mix of himself and his old girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.

The girl, whose name Draco still didn't and probably wouldn't know, didn't even look at him before she started to talk about the latest gossip she'd heard from the trainee earth mages' roommate from three doors down about some new mission a select group of mages were being sent out on. Nothing Draco really cared about.

"God, you could at least pay attention to me," The girl whined, settling her delicate hands on her white clad hips. "It's not like I stoop to talking to you all the time, so when I do you could pretend you know…kind of like I pretend to have something to do when that hottie comes over and doesn't leave until all hours of the morning. Not like I care to much, but it is my room too, unfortunately, so since I am so considerate you should show the same in turn."

"I'm sorry," Draco replied, the pain he felt crushing his chest coming out like his usual Malfoy tone of haughtiness and general better breeding. "When you tell the love of you life that he means nothing to you and send them away even though they were practically on their knees begging you to reconsider, but you can't be sure because you won't look at them, not even when they leave, and the last sight you have of them is a look of utter despair and anguish, I'll make sure to show you the same care you've shown me. So don't worry about not being able to get into the room any more, there will be no reason for the door to be locked."

The girl paused and actually took in the condition of the room, the food splattered wall, and the heart shattering depression that had settled over her roommate.

"Sorry…" She murmured, slowly sinking onto her bed. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Draco replied, keeping his back to her as he curled in on himself tighter.

"Ok…well…when you want to talk about it…or him…you know. I promise not to tell anyone." She offered, her words actually getting a watery chuckle from the blonde across the room from her.

"That was the problem wasn't it…no one knowing…maybe if someone had known it wouldn't have happened…but it…it… it doesn't matter anymore does it." He cried, not caring if this girl heard him cry. They were stuck with one another until one of them dropped dead.

"Oh sweetie…" She murmured, crossing the room to sit next toe her shivering roommate. "It'll be ok, no worries, I'm sure if there is love there that anything that was said can be forgiven and forgotten."

Draco shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself. "No…not after what I said, he'd never forgive me."

"I'm sure he would," She replied, placing a small hand on the blonde's shoulder, making a mental note to herself to get his name at one point.

"What's his name? From the rumors, it's a full mage, something that was proven by the black he was wearing last time I glimpsed him leaving. So come on, spill who is it? I'm a relationship expert. I can get this matter patched by tomorrow!" She said, her voice bright so as to try and improve the boy's mood, which seemed to work, at least now he was sitting up and looking at her.

"Come on, what's his name?" She asked as she seemed to pull a pad of paper and a pink, self inking 'quick-quotes' quill out of no where. "We'll write him a letter and have this fixed in no time."

Draco seemed to feel a bit better as his roommate continued to talk, feeling a small spark of something that felt like hope since he'd realized what was come out of his mouth not more than two or three hours ago.

"Midnight," He replied, watching the quill elegantly loop the mage's name.

"Full name hunny," The girl said sweetly as the quill continued to write on it's own.

"Oh, uh…War Mage Midnight." Draco jumped slightly when the girl reached out and slammed her hand down on the pink quill whose tail seemed to stiffen and shudder before it went still and fell limp as if dead.

"Who did you say?" She asked, turning wide amber eyes on the blonde.

"War Mage Midnight," He replied, "Why?"

The girl just blinked at him for a moment before she looked back down at the letter that had been writing itself.

"Well…in that case I think it's going to take more then just a generic love letter full of apologies and empty promises…" She said, as she looked back up into the boy's puffy blue eyes. "But no worries, we'll fix this, no matter how long it takes."

Draco smiled at the girl who was obviously a romantic from the way her eyes glittered from the true want to get two people she didn't even know back together, or so he assumed.

"Well, thank you." He replied, holding out his hand. "After four months it's a pleasure to finally meet you properly. I'm Draco Malfoy." He said, giving her a charming smile, despite the watery way his voice still shook and the red blotches he knew were covering his face. He never did look pretty after he cried, one of the reasons he didn't do it much.

"University Wine, like the drink, not the tone of voice." She replied with a equally charming smile. "My friends call me Uni."

"Well, pleased to meet you," Draco said as he took the girls hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"Hey, if I'd have known you were this sweet and probably rich from the way you introduced yourself, I'd have flirted with you before now…but now that your single…" She joked giving her new friend a saucy wink.

"Oh darn, good breeding is so hard to hide," He joked back, shifting to lean back on his bed, then thinking better of it when he leaned back on to a large shard of ceramic.

"So what are you here for?" Uni asked as she began to help the blonde clean the mess that had been made earlier in the night.

"I have the gift of sight sometimes…or so the splitting head aches and nausea tell me." Draco replied, concentrating as hard as he could until the sheets were white again, a trick he'd picked up from one of the house elves in his sixth year at Hogwarts. "What about you?"

"I'm a Glamour Mage," She replied haughtily. "Or…I will be when I graduate. But I'm learning from the best. My Trainer is so cool. She does the glamour work for some of the top mages before they go out on missions, or like in the case of War Mage Midnight, she works powerful magic to cover that ugly scar on his forehead."

Draco nodded, alittle saddened at the mention of his Mage, but shook it off. He was going to get him back, no matter what.

"I always did wonder what had happened to it. I always thought it couldn't be hidden because of what it was." He chatted easily, feeling right for the first time since he'd been shown to his new room and dropped off by the Mage group he'd come to consider so close to his heart.

"What do you mean?" Uni asked, tossing herself onto her bed once Draco's area was once more clean.

"Oh never mind," Draco replied with a apologetic smile. "Just over here talking. Ignore it."

Uni laughed as she nodded and rolled over onto her stomach so she could look at her roommate while they talked, her white sock clad feet sticking up in the air as she lazily kicked the air.

"So, a Seer Mage, hm? Sounds fun…"

"Oh yeah," Draco grumbled darkly, glaring up at the ceiling. "I'm loving the days of doing nothing. Of praying for a vision of my old headmaster in the shower to break the days of endlessness. And I do mean old…I'm talking, he's got to be pushing five hundred if he's not already over that very steep hill…"

"Ew…" Uni said simply, her face pinched in a look of pure disgust.

"You're telling me." Draco laughed. "I'm the one praying for it, you just have to hear about it…"

"I don't envy you." She replied with a small sarcastic smile.

"Yeah…I tried to fake one a few months ago," He said, "But it was like faking an orgasm, neither party really believed it."

Uni laughed so hard at that she almost fell off of her bed.

"I swear, I should've become your friend months ago, you're not the wimpy mama's boy I thought you were."

"Thank you," Draco replied, a small smile quirking his lips. "And you're not the conceded bitch I thought you were."

"Oh sweetie, don't let my sweet smile fool you. I really am a conceded bitch." She laughed, her laugh rich and smooth, like a balm for Draco's lonely heart.

The two said their goodnights and prepared for another day of training, each setting out their cloths and taking turns in the bathroom before they turned out the light and each fell to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey guys!!! First chapter is up! What did you think? I know I broke Harry and Draco up, but I promise that they aren't over. I want to build a stronger relationship for them.

Review please!!!

Yours,

Kat


End file.
